


Attached

by KaniTheCrab



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, vld - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Romelle and Coran are just mentioned, This took me way too long to post on here smh, you can guess why there's a death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaniTheCrab/pseuds/KaniTheCrab
Summary: Adam is a grad student, Shiro is a vampire pretending to be a grad student. A meeting in the university library throws the two together.This is based off of Linipik's Adashi vampire AU! Thank you so much for your support of lil ole me writing a fic based on your work and for helping me sort out a couple of details! 🧡Please go check out their work!http://linipik.tumblr.com/http://linipik.tumblr.com/post/182789147859/adashi-vampire-au-adam-is-human-a-grad-student





	Attached

**Author's Note:**

> The stars and the moon with the extra lines are section jumps (time passes between those sections). The stars and the moons with no lines followed by a butt load of italics are flashbacks.
> 
> »»————☆🌙☆————««  
> .・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.  
> ”Death is only a thing of terror for those unable to live in the present.”  
> -Marcus Aurelius; “Meditations"  
> .・。.・゜✫・.・✭・゜・。.  
> »»————☆🌙☆————««

 »»————☆🌙☆————««

“I’ll be back in a little while, okay? Keith— please be good for Allura? Try not to do anything to get us kicked out from another city.” Shiro spoke to the other two currently here as he pulled on a leather jacket. A relic from years past? Absolutely. But he couldn’t give it up. Keith had given it to him when he’d turned. Turned fully anyways. But remembering that time and those stories now would do him no good right now. Happy memories, yes, but enough upsetting ones that it would distract him from what he’d planned for the day.

 

A scoff sounded from the couch as Keith got comfy. “I won’t. And that wasn’t even my fault— the other guy started it.. And that isn’t even fully why we had to go!”

 

“Yes but because of that last... argument, we had to leave. It was sort of the tipping point, Keith.” Allura shook her head, perching herself in a window sill. “Hopefully we can just stay here for a while— dont need anymore run ins with either groups of supernatural beings you’ve both pissed off respectively. And hopefully everyone else will be along to join us soon. But Romelle needs time to grieve properly for her brother, and Coran needs time to tie up our loose ends.”

 

“Yeah, yeah we know.” Keith sighed again, looking to Shiro. “At least bring me a snack or something? Human snack. Something sweet.”

 

Shiro rolled his eyes. “I’ll see what I can do. Don’t know how you can still stand things like that willingly. Anyways, don’t look at being here as a bad thing Allura! We were bound to have to move soon anyways— and this place has an amazing amount of resources for aeronautics, plenty of history things for you, and enough university students that a few can be mildly woozy and tired on any given day and no one will know— as long as we’re careful anyways.” Shiro cast a glance at Keith, dodging the pillow that the other threw at him. “Anyways, I’ll see you later.”

 

“Bye Shiro— be safe!” Allura called, Keith only offering a wave before getting up to presumably attend to his dog.

 

The cover was a bit shaky— No jobs yet, and no one was enrolled in classes or anything. A quick fix, hopefully, but not until Coran got here would it be set. Either way, a few new faces on campus or around town wouldn’t set off any alarms. Besides. those faces wouldn’t be new ones for long. Give it a couple of weeks, a class or two, and Shiro would be like any other student— well, more awake most likely, but otherwise a normal college student.

 

And today, he was a college student exploring campus possibly getting a guide to help him around. And if a meal came with it? Even better. That was his main goal when coming out.

 

There was no better place to start than the library he figured. Most people would be there. There was bound to be someone he could get off on their own. Now... did that mean he had luck with the first few trys? Absolutely not. A table of girls got up and left as soon as he approached, a group of guys gave him a dirty look for even coming up to them, and he didn’t have the heart to bother the group huddled together around cups of coffee, likely cramming for an exam.

 

However, he did have the heart to bother the lone soul tucked in the back of the library, reading a book almost leisurely. Perfect.

 

“Mind if I sit here?” Shiro asked, already moving to do so.

 

The other man looked him up and down briefly from over his glasses, offering a sleepy sort of smile as he propped his chin up on his hand. “Not at all. New around here?”

 

“Huh-? Oh-! Yeah.” He chuckled softly. “Just moved here not too long ago. Gonna apply for the first semester I can, thought I would get a lay of the land.” The man nodded, closing his book. Star charts. “I’m not bothering you, am I?”

 

“No, not at all. Don’t worry.” He stretched, holding his hand out to Shiro. “I’m Adam. Pleasure to meet you and welcome to town.”

 

Shiro blinked, taking Adam’s hand in his own and shaking it. “Thanks. Good to meet you too. ‘m Takashi, but everyone calls me Shiro.”

 

“Shiro, huh? Why not Takashi? If you dont mind me being a bit nosy.”

 

Shiro shrugged, leaning against the table. “Left over things from when I was young I guess. A formality really— My mother was from a place where you only called someone by their first name if you knew them intimately. Like family or partners and such.”

 

Adam nodded, his interest seeming peaked. “Mm, I see. I can’t say I’m from any place like that. Just from a small town— knew everyone well enough that by that rule most everyone would go by first names though.”

 

Shiro nodded, looking the other man up and down as he spoke. Dark hair, tanned skin, thin glasses, brown eyes, loose fitting green sweater over a white dress shirt with blue jeans. A vague thought crossed his mind of not staining the shirt if he decided to dine on him.. but that thought was quickly shaken away. No shit he’d have to be clean! He was wearing white today too. And semi-dried blood doesn’t exactly look like paint— especially if you’re coming from the library of all places. Oh— oh damn it Adam said something. “Sorry— what was that?”

 

The other man snorted, shaking his head. “I’m flattered you seem to be interested in me, but how about dinner before you undress me with your eyes, hm?” He spoke in a teasing tone, giving a tired wink to Shiro. “Anyways, I asked about where you were from. You said you just moved here, yeah?”

 

Shiro faltered at that, blushing a shade he didn’t even know he could before composing himself. “R-Right— Uh— Big cities mostly. We’ve moved around some. They all sort of blend together. But I was born in California. Parents came here from Japan.” No one had asked about these sort of things in ages. Either it’d been too long since they’d moved, since shiro tried an approach like this, or a mix of different things. Dining and dashing doesn’t usually lead to nice conversations with your meal.

 

“Oh! That’s interesting— I’ve never been that way myself, but I’ve always wanted to go.” Adam paused, checking his watch. “Shoot... I’ve got to head to class soon. But,” he paused, pulling a bit of notebook paper from his pad and scribbling something on it. “Here. Call me sometime and maybe we can make good on that dinner you owe me for checking me out?”

 

He gingerly took the paper, putting it in his pocket as he stood with Adam. “I think that might be a possibility. But how about I walk you to class? We could talk longer and I could see a bit more of the campus.”

 

Adam raised an eyebrow before shrugging. “Being a tour guide in exchange for dinner with a nice guy? Sounds like a fair trade to me. Just let me pack my things up and we can get going.”

 

“Sounds good. Would you ah... like me to carry anything for you?” Shiro spoke hesitantly. Maybe this wouldn’t be a dine and dash situation after all. I could always keep one human around.. as a reliable source of food, he thought. No other reasons... Nope none at all. Just food.

 

“Quite the gentleman, aren’t you?” Adam asked, giving a small grin. “If you really want to, all I have is my bag to take. Thanks.”

 

“Mhm. My pleasure.” Shiro picked the bag up once Adam was done, faking a grunt as he swung it over his shoulder. It probably was heavy, but he couldn’t tell. “Alright, lead the way when you’re ready.”

 

 »»————☆🌙☆————««

 

“Well look what the cat dragged in.” Keith mused, scratching Kosmo’s ears as he watched Shiro walk in late that night. The older man wasted no time in slipping out of his leather jacket and letting the minor facade he put up fade. Some called it a glamour but that was too... fairytale-esque for his tastes. Black hair and grey eyes faded to white and red respectively while his ears became almost pointed, matching the other male lounging on the couch. “Did you get my snack? You were gone for ages.”

 

“Snack? What? No. You asked for one?”

 

“Yeah. I did.” Keith sighed, shrugging a little. “I’ll just get my own some other time I guess. Did you at least eat today? Alluras gonna kill you if you didn’t.”

 

“Yeah... Yeah I ate.” He nodded, moving to sit on the other end of the couch. “Hey... You know those phone things you got the hang of but Allura and I gave up on mostly?”

 

“Yeah? Why?” Keith perked up, sitting up to Kosmo’s displeasure.

 

“Can you... Show me how to put someone’s phone number into it?”

 

Keith snorted, moving more while shushing Kosmo. “Yeah, I can. Not gonna do it for you though. Open up your phone.” He waited until Shiro had gotten that for, gently walking him through the whole process and silently hoping that he’d remember it for next time. “Who’s number are you adding anyways?”

 

“Oh-! Ah... A man I met while I was on campus today.”

 

“A man, huh?” Keith gave him a look, pulling Kosmo into his lap.

 

“Mhm. His name is Adam. He.. made a few flirtatious jokes but I believe we will just stay as friends. After all, him aging and me not? I have a feeling that could get... difficult to sweep under the rug. Disguising our looks to appear more human is one thing, but to look a different age too? That’s a bit harder. Besides, watching someone grow old and wither away like that? I don’t think I could do it.”

 

Keith listened quietly, nodding as he spoke. “I get where you’re coming from. Be careful though, okay?”

 

“You sound like Allura—“ he cut off, laughing when Keith smacked his shoulder. “Hey! Fine, fine. I will be. I’d planned on it anyways. But speaking of Allura, where is she?”

 

“In her room with her mice I think. She’s probably turning in to rest for the night. If you’re hungry there’s some actual food around, not just blood I think.”

 

Shiro nodded, attempting to send a short text to Adam as he stood. Just a simple hello and saying that it was him. “Alright. Thanks Keith— Really. Don’t be up running all night. You may not need sleep but you do need rest—“

 

“I know I know. You don’t have to mother hen me.” Keith gave him one of his more rare smiles, scratching Kosmo’s ears. “We’ll go soon, promise.”

 

“Mm, If you say so. Goodnight you two.”

 

“Gnight, Shiro.”

 

 »»————☆🌙☆————««

 

For a few months, things were fine. Great, even. Romelle and Coran finally joined them, Keith seemed to have made acquaintances at the very least with members of the permanent clan in the area. Shiro’s been introduced to them a few times, and they seemed pleasant enough. Allura and Coran seem to like them— and Romelle isn’t too off put by them like she usually is with strange folks.

 

But most importantly to Shiro, things were going swimmingly with Adam. Even though he was human, Shiro found himself involved with Adam on a higher level. They’d become a couple not long after that first night going out together. He told himself he wouldn’t do it— that they would only be friends. But... this was an innocent little fling. When they moved again, Shiro could break things off, as long as he didn’t get too attached. He could do that. And that’s what he’d decided.

 

Things were going well. Everything had been fine— keyword being had.

 

Shiro was headed to Adam’s apartment one night after a quite unusual amount of time of having not seen him. Two weeks perhaps? A month at most? Even on campus they hadn’t seen one another. Shiro wasn’t sure what was wrong— Had he over stepped a boundary? Had he said something to upset Adam? He had no idea, but he found himself hoping desperately to fix whatever he’d done.

 

With a deep breath that somehow managed to actually calm him, even if it wasn’t needed, he knocked on the door. Adam was quick to answer, looking a bit frazzled. Though he sometimes looked messy in a casual way, this was absolutely unseen of from Adam until now. Shiro stepped inside, looking visibly concerned as Adam shut the door. “Adam, is everything-“

 

Adam cut him off, practically cornering him against the wall and grabbing his shirt. No escaping this one. “I know, alright? I know. I saw you.” He emphasized the second part, not letting up at all. There was a whole slew of emotions behind his words. Anger, betrayal... fear? Shiro didn’t want Adam to be afraid of him— not at all.

 

“Adam— you don’t know what you’re talking about. What you’re getting in to-“

 

“Don’t treat me like a fool, Takashi!” Adam nearly hissed, sounding more upset than before. “Show me the real you. Quit hiding from me.”

 

Shiro looked away now, swallowing hard. “You really want to...?” He asked the question just above a whisper, trailing off. He hoped that Adam would say no. That he would drop all of this— just forget about it.

 

“Yes.” Adam spoke forcefully, looking straight at him to catch his eye. But Shiro’s eyes closed at that. There wasn’t much debate. It was either give Adam what he wanted or pick through his mind and try to make him forget everything. Both were dangerous options, but one was less painful than the other.

 

With a sigh, Shiro let the fake features he’d pit up melt away. The hair, the eyes, the ears. Everything. “Well,” he mumbled, opening his eyes but not bringing his gaze to Adam’s. “This is it. This... This is all me. Nothing hidden anymore.”

 

Adam stepped back to take him in, stumbling a bit as he did so. “Holy shit-! It is true..!” He exclaimed, somehow quietly and loudly all together. The betrayal and anger had melted away now, leaving only the fear and adding absolute disbelief to his voice. “So everything is real...?”

 

With some hesitation, Shiro approached him, trying to offer a light hearted smile. “What part?”

 

“Super strength.”

 

“Well, yeah.”

 

“Mind control?”

 

“Kind of, I guess.”

 

“The blood thing...?”

 

“Sure, yeah.” Shiro stepped forward, Adam now having his back go him as he paced. He must be processing all of this. Not only are vampires real, but his boyfriend is one. Probably isn’t an easy thing to take in.

 

“Wait,” Adam stopped, turning to face Shiro. “Have you ever sucked my blood and made me forget about it?”

 

“What!? No- never!” Shiro looked alarmed, shaking his head. “I-I mean, that was my original intention but I swear I haven’t!“

 

Adam looked the other man over quietly, phrasing his next question carefully. “...But do you still want to?”

 

Shiro gave him a blank look before it hit him. “Are... you sure you’d be okay with it if I did?”

 

It was a few moments before Adam nodded, chewing the inside of his cheek. One of his few little nervous habits that Shiro had picked up on. “Yes... I’m sure about at least trying it. If it doesn’t work out, we can stop doing it.. yeah?”

 

“Of course.” Shiro spoke softly, stepping forward to gently cup his cheek. “We can stop whenever you want to. I’ll stop the moment you want me to.... I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

Adam relaxed into his touch slowly, holding onto him and taking a deep breath. “Alright, Takashi,” he almost breathed the words out, “I trust you.”

 

After a soft and quick kiss, Shiro nested his face in the crook of Adam’s neck, asking again if Adam was alright with this to be absolutely sure before he began. Adam’s grip tightened on Shiro at first, but slowly he relaxed again.

 

It wasn’t as bad as he thought it was. Felt like Shiro was simply kissing at his neck— thank the powers that be that it didn’t hurt. Though Adam did request they sit for his sake after a few moments, there were no interruptions until Shiro was finished and made sure the small puncture wounds were healing up as they should be after he’d fed. By now he had Adam half cradled in his arms, the man’s eyes closed. “Adam...? Adam, you’re alright, yes?”

 

“Hm...? Oh... I’m... fine... Just tired I think?” He shifted slightly, rubbing at his eyes. “You’re finished?”

 

“Yes, all finished.” He studied the other for a moment, frowning some. “Though I may have taken a bit more than I should have... Nothing threatening... Probably just too much to let you be walking around a whole lot...”

 

“Mm.. I suppose its a good thing that I don’t have any night classes, isn’t it?” Adam laughed, managing to push himself into a sitting position and to fix his glasses. “Takashi... Stay tonight.. please? It’s been too long since we’ve slept together...”

 

“I don’t think any of that would be a good idea for you—“

 

“No, no... no sex, silly.” He laughed, leaning on his shoulder. “Just cuddling in bed. I’ve missed you...”

 

“I’ve missed you too, Adam...” He couldn’t help but smile at the laugh. Moments like this... this is what be would miss when time came to leave Adam. But for now, he was going to enjoy these times. “Would you like for me to make you something to eat-?”

 

“Oh absolutely not. You couldn’t cook to save your life, Takashi. You’re lucky you don’t have to eat actual food and that you have your friends living with you. You’d poison yourself if you were A, human and B, living on your own. That or you’d be living on the classic college student diet your whole life.”

 

“Ow, okay harsh. How about I order you something then...? You need to eat after that. Eat and rest.”

 

“Mm.. One night of take out won’t hurt me I suppose... Just don’t order something with meat in it please...”

 

“Mm, I know..” Shiro slipped an arm around him, kissing the top of his head. “How about some Chinese? Or would you rather something else?”

 

“That sounds good.” He yawned, curling into Shiro’s side. “Spring rolls... Some rice... fried rice...”

 

He sighed, rubbing his back. “Sleep. I’ll wake you up when it gets here, okay?”

 

“Fine, fine... But you’d better not eat all my spring rolls, ya hear?”

 

“I wouldn’t dare.” He laughed now, dialing the restaurant Adam preferred. He made a mental note to thank Keith later on for showing him how to use his phone.

 

It was maybe half an hour later that Adam’s food came, delivered almost perfectly on time from what he’d been told. Adam was gently woken up and he eagerly devoured the take out before flopping down against Shiro again. The older man rolled his eyes and scooped the younger up, moving towards his bedroom.

 

“Takashi, I can walk— Really! I bet I could.”

 

“Well how about we don’t test our luck and you just let me pamper you for the night, alright?”

 

“Mm... okay, fine. But on one condition.” He yawned, grabbing for his pajamas once Shiro set him down. “You let me pamper you one night, mmkay? Dont wanna have this all be one sided yaknow.”

 

“I think I can deal with that.” He watched Adam, letting him change before laying with him. “But only if you rest now, okay...? I don’t want you to harm yourself.”

 

“Fine, fine... Promise you’ll be here when I wake up?”

 

“I promise. Now sh. please.”

 

Adam huffed, rolling his eyes as he laid his head on Shiro’s chest. “Only cause you said please.” He scrunched up his nose as the other took his glasses. “Goodnight, Takashi...”

 

»»————☆🌙☆————««

 

That was how it was for a long time after. No one would suspect if a stressed grad student was tired and a little anemic at times. And no one did notice. Well, no one aside from Adam’s friend Curtis.

 

“Adam— Adam stop brushing this off.” Curtis started almost as soon as he’d come back with Adam from their morning run. “I’m serious! You need to get checked out.”

 

“Curtis, I’ve told you— I’m fine-“

 

“Are you not eating again? The only other time you were like this was—“

 

“Curtis! That’s enough!” Adam snapped, rubbing his temples. “I’ve told you! I’m perfectly okay, you don’t need to worry!”

 

“You almost passed out!” Curtis shook his head, pushing Adam onto the couch when he started to wobble. “I swear— I’ll tell Shiro about this! I’ll call your mother if I have to!”

 

“Leave Ma out of this-“

 

“...Tell me what?” Shiro poked his head out of the bedroom now, acting like he’d just woken up. Had he heard the whole conversation? Absolutely. But he wanted to hear it from Adam.

 

Crutis crossed his arms, staring at Adam for a moment. “If you don’t tell him, I will. And the truth, Adam... Don’t brush this off again.”

 

“Okay, okay!” He huffed, shaking his head and pressing back into the couch, arms crossed. “I’ve skipped a few meals here and there, so what! I have tests coming up that I’m studying for! You’ve done it before, Curtis. Stop acting like I have a problem or something.”

 

“I have a right to worry! The last time you got into the habit of studying instead of eating it nearly landed you in the hospital.” Curtis, shook his head, frowning more. “Do you really want to end up like that again? I get it, sometimes you can’t help it but you can’t just stop eating all together again!”

 

“I haven’t, Curtis.” He sighed, rubbing his temples. “I haven’t stopped fully, I swear it on my life. This was a one time thing, I swear.”

 

“It had better be. If it isn’t, I’ll call your therapist. And you know I will.”

 

“I know, I know... I’ll get back on my schedule, okay? You’re gonna be late to class if you keep lecturing me.”

 

“You’re more important than class. But I’ll go— Im coming back as soon as I’m done.”

 

“I’d figured as much... I’ll see you later, Curtis.”

 

Curtis nodded, turning to leave as Shiro came to sit beside Adam. “Adam... What was Curtis talking about?”

 

“Nothing- Its fine...” He trailed off, looking over to Shiro now. The look on the other man’s face was enough to crack him. “Okay okay... I have a habit of forgetting to eat when I’m too overwhelmed. Finals week is when it really hits hard. One year it got bad enough that I passed out in the shower and fell. That’s all. Just gotta set my schedule right again.”

 

“Adam— Why didn’t you say something? What if something bad had happened? You- You should have stopped me...! What if I fed too much once and you didn’t eat to help your body recover-!” Shiro panicked a bit, looking Adam over worriedly. “How could I have not noticed— You’re so thin now—“

 

“Takashi, I was always thin.” Adam rolled his eyes, managing a laugh. “Relax, okay...? It’ll be okay...”

 

“We’re getting you back on your schedule— setting alarms. I can be here if you would like. Help you study and remind you to take breaks.”

 

“...You would really sacrifice your time to stay with me?”

 

“Of couse... I told you I didn’t want to hurt you, well that includes not wanting to see you hurting. Now, you’re the more organized one... How should we organize this and write it out?”

 

“You’re a wonder, you know that?” Adam sighed with a small laugh. “Phone reminders and one of those food journals that forces me to write out what I eat and how many calories it is. That’s what used to work best. Besides, I should probably do that again anyways now that Curtis and I are doing those little work out type things in the mornings.”

 

“Then that’s what we will do! We’ll figure out the best times shortly. Once you’ve eaten something.” Shiro stood, pulling Adam to his feet but holding onto him to support him. “No more exercising or letting me feed until I’ve seen your journal, okay?”

 

“Mm, okay mom.” Adam teased, letting Shiro take him into the kitchen to get breakfast.

 

“This is no joking matter. I don’t wish to loose you....” His tone softened at the end, a small pain in his chest coming forth at the thought. Oh no. no no no. He can’t be this deep in, can he? No. Ignore that. Its didn’t happen, Shirogane.

 

“You’re a kind man, even if you aren’t fully man Takashi.. I love you, know that?”

 

“I love you too, Adam.”

 

_I love you._

_I love you too._

 

He’d said it. He said it back. The words still rang in his ears long after he’d planned Adam’s meals with him. After they showed Curtis their plan. After he’d made sure Adam ate those meals for the day. And he was going to do it again tomorrow.

 

What had he gotten himself in to?

 

»»————☆🌙☆————««

 

Their original plan. No one suspecting anything was up with a stressed grad student who was tired and a little anemic. As long as that grad student was eating properly and exercising like he usually did.

 

His original plan. Don’t get attached and use him as a steady food source.

 

The best laid plans, huh? The plan was perfect. But so was he.

 

Loving Adam was so easy. That’s why Shiro had to let him go. Let him go now before it got to hard to do so. It was safer for both of them.

 

“Takashi?” Adam’s raspy voice sounded from his bed. The man obviously had just woken up. “Takashi... go shut the curtains and lay back down.. Dunno how you could be up moving around already, ‘m still sore honestly—“

 

“I can’t do this anymore, Adam.” Shiro spoke calmly, as clearly as he could. He gave himself one last night. He hoped he could have left without waking Adam. His mistake for sitting back down once he was dressed.

 

“What are you talking about?” Adam’s voice cracked as he grabbed for his glasses.

 

“I can’t do it anymore.”

 

“Takashi, we’ve been together for what? just over three years now? That may not seem like a long time to you but it is to be. I’d like an explanation.”

 

“I can’t be with you anymore.”

 

“Is that it? So are you just going?” His voice leveled, though not in his normal tone.

 

“You were never supposed to know this much.” I was never supposed to let it go this far.

 

“I thought you trusted me! I thought you loved me, Takashi. I already know that much— I know what you are, about parts of your past. I know your personality, your likes and dislikes... I know most every inch of your body. I know you more than I know myself sometimes.” Adam stopped shaking his head.

 

“Adam, please..”

 

“I won’t beg you to stay. I won’t. If you want to leave and be done with me, fine. If you want to go off and do whatever you’re wanting to, go. But I can’t say I’ll be here waiting for you if you come back. I won’t put my life at a standstill.”

 

“I know.” Shiro spoke softly, looking Adam over once more before pulling him into a kiss. Just one more. Just one last moment where they could pretend everything was fine.

 

Adam didn’t push him away like he expected. Adam clung onto him and returned the kiss like he’d die without it. They held one another for as long as Adam could manage before needing to breathe. It was at that point where Shiro moved back, cupping Adam’s face for only a moment before moving fully away from him.

 

“So this is goodbye, is it?”

 

“This is goodbye, Adam.”

 

The other man nodded, looking down at his lap. “Try not to forget me, Takashi. That’s all I ask.”

 

“I wont.” Shiro spoke firmly, pulling his leather jacket on and letting the facade of humanity come over him again. “I loved you Adam, please remember that.”

 

“And I still love you, Takashi... I think it’s best you leave before this gets any harder than it already is...”

 

With a hesitant nod, Shiro walked to the door. He almost stopped to touch Adam. Almost stopped to kiss his forehead and tell him that he loved him like it was some ordinary night.

 

It took all of his willpower to keep walking out those doors. To lock the apartment door behind him. To put his key in through the mail slit. There was no going back now.

 

As Shiro walked home, Adam stayed sitting in bed. He supposed he should call Curtis. Cancel any surprise plans he has ready for him and Shiro. But he couldn’t just yet. He was terrified that if he spoke he’d break down. That if he moved, the lingering feeling of Shiro’s hand and his lips would fade away forever. He wasn’t sure if he could bear to lose that just yet.

_☆🌙☆_

_”Adam?” His voice sounded late in the night. One of their first nights together after Adam found out._

_”Yeah Takashi?”_

_”Why is it you stay with me now that you know I could kill you if I wanted. That I could do it easily, and you’d have no idea what happened.”_

_”Because I trust that you wouldn’t. And even if you did, like you said. I wouldn’t know any better. I’d be blissfully unaware of it. All I would know is that I’m with the man I love.”_

_”And why do you stay with me, knowing we could never have a real family... likely never marry....”_

_”Because as much as I want those things, I want you. Having those things wouldn’t be worth it without you there.”_

_”...Thank you. I needed to hear that.”_

_”Can I ask you some questions now?”_

_”Go ahead.”_

_”Why did you not feed off of me when we first met?_

_Shiro was silent for a moment. “I can’t say for sure... It just felt like I shouldn’t without you agreeing wholeheartedly. I didn’t want to hurt you.”_

_”I see... Well I’m glad you didn’t, since it led to this.”_

_”I... I think I am too, Adam... This is wonderful... Being with you... It’s like nothing else matters.”_

_”Like we’re the only ones in the world?”_

_”Exactly like that, yes.”_

_”I feel that way too... You make me feel safe... Loved. I’m glad I met you.”_

_”I'm.. glad you feel that way.”_

_”Takashi? You don’t have to say it back unless you’re ready but... I want you to know something.”_

_”What is it?”_

_”I think I love you. I’ve never felt anything like this before.”_

»»————☆🌙☆————««

 

Shiro spent the time away from Adam watching over him, when he wasn’t avoiding the new sets of supernatural beings he’d had some run ins with. The time away could have been days or years, Shiro wasn’t totally sure. It felt like forever though. And it probably was closer to a few years. Long enough that Adam had graduated, he knows that much. But he still lived in the same place. Still went jogging in the mornings with Curtis.

 

Adam was doing well from what Shiro could tell. For a while after they split, he seemed to be in a dark place. But Curtis helped with that. Maybe one day Shiro could thank him. Adam had even had a few men over.. But he never seemed fully happy about it. Rarely did one make it to a second date, and even more rare did one make it to his bed. But it happened, as it was bound to, and each time it did it hurt Shiro in a way he was unfamiliar with before.

 

Jealousy on this level was a new thing to him. Seeing Adam upset over men who laid where he once did, or over hearing his mother was ill... Seeing him upset at all and not being able to help hurt so badly.

 

He’d made a habit of sending Adam small gifts on the holidays or his birthday. Usually flowers or little candies. He was sure to have them marked inconspicuously or not marked at all. Even if Adam usually paid them no mind, the times where the little gifts brought any sort of smile to his face made every time he sent them worth it.

 

It was foolish to do these things, he knew. Trying to balance protecting Adam with the various incidents with other creatures and trying to lead a seemingly normal human life while feeding when he needed was exhaustingly. But risking Adam by leaving him completely felt too awful. By being distanced, he hoped that it would get easier and slowly he could let Adam go. But he really couldn’t. He missed his lover something awful. But... If this was all he could have, he’d take it.

 

Besides, with how he came to be this way how could he not watch over someone he cares for. He could still remember everything clearly. It even happened on a night much like this one.

 

☆🌙☆

 

_It was a cold and rainy night. Uncharacteristically cold and rainy for where he lived. But tonight wasn’t a night he cared much about that. No, tonight was a night to be upset at the world and spend the night anywhere but that little silent ranch house not far from the main settlement. his home now._

_With his mother passing earlier in the year and his father not long after, that left it to either him or Kuron. Well, Kuron being gone didn’t help much. Maybe if his family had stayed in their home land instead of joining traders from Spain this wouldn’t have happened. Maybe if they hadn’t come to this place with the settlers, things would be fine. They would be with family— they would be together and not in the wilderness._

_As it turned out, spending anywhere wasn’t the best of ideas. Hostile Natives in the area didn’t take kindly to a stranger marching in all huffy onto their land. He was lucky things were relatively quick._

_If it hadn’t been for Allura, that would have been a permanent end for him. But because she was there, he was back before his body grew cold. Nearly ravenous but also clumsy and out of his wits, she taught him to safely feed from someone and took care of them not remembering. It was days before he was healed and ready to exist at any coherent level, but that’s when she gave him the choice. He could continue his life as a vampire, or they would find a way to let him rest like he had been._

_Obviously, he chose to live this way. He may have been angry and wanted his family, but he wasn’t ready to die._

_”Well... Welcome to our little family, Shiro. Unless you don’t want to stay with Coran, Romelle and I...”_

_”No.. No I think I do... but.... Why did you pick me?”_

_”I... grew attached. Getting to be your friend was wonderful... and you were so young... It didn’t feel right to let you die fully without giving you some sort of a choice._

_”Oh... I see... Well.. Thank you, Allura... Thank you very much...”_

 

☆🌙☆

 

Times had changed a lot since then, Shiro thought to himself as he watched Adam leave his apartment with a neighbor. He moved to observe from the ground floor as quickly as he could, a puzzled look coming to his face when they went to the basement. Something must have turned off in their units and they went to check together.

 

Shiro was about to go back to his perch on a near by building before he heard panicked voices and a loud crash. Before he could even think he rushed for the basement door. The room was full of water vapor and he could hear panicked yelling coming from the ground floor. But that didn’t mater to him.

 

“Adam!” He called, desperately trying to find the man. With every bit of luck he had, he found Adam. The luck ran out at that point.

 

Shiro dropped to his knees beside the crumpled form, no longer bothering with the facade. “Adam... Adam please...” He begged quietly, shakily moving to cradle the man in his arms. Damage was done to his side and the side of his head was dripping blood, his glasses shattered.

 

“Takashi...?” He spoke weakly, a smile slowly coming to his face. “It’s been some time..” He coughed, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. One of his hands moved to Shiro’s cheek, the very faint smile still holding. “The scar is new...”

 

“I-I’m here... Its me... and yeah, it is new...” Shiro’s voice shook as he held Adam, swallowing hard. “I-I think they’re gonna get help for you, sweetheart... Stay... stay awake for me, okay..?”

 

“Kashi...” He frowned some, shaking his head as much as he could manage. “Kashi just... hold me... ‘m too hurt... y..you know that...”

 

“Adam-..”

 

“Please...” He looked up at Shiro, a pleading tone in his voice. If the barely a whisper sound could be defined as his voice. “Kashi, how... how have you been...? How is everyone...? I.... I wanna hear good things... wanna hear about... people I care about... please tell me...”

 

“Okay... O-okay...” He didn’t try to compose himself before starting. He had time. None of the humans could come down yet. By the time they could, it would be too late. “Everyone’s been well... Coran is working at a coffee shop... Romelle helps there too... Allura is taking history and language classes... and Keith’s made friends with the clan that lives here... he’s not really had a solid job, but he’s trying...”

 

“What... what about you, Kashi..? I’ve... Ive missed you....”

 

“I’ve missed you too Adam... I regret what I said... I... I still love you, you know... I... I shouldn’t have left like that-“ Shiro froze when Adam began to go limp. More than he already had been. “Adam? Adam... Adam honey wake up... Adam...” He pleaded desperately, hugging the body close to himself. “Adam... I am sorry,” he whispered, shutting his eyes tightly.

 

He didn’t want to hurt him. To lose him. But he had. He’d hurt him and now he was gone.

 

Wait. Adam was gone. Adam had died. Shiro had died before too. Maybe.. maybe it could work.

 

With a moment of hesitation to try and plan something, Shiro leaned in close and bit down. After he believed he was done came the hard part. Getting Adam home. Passing him off as a drunk friend wouldn’t exactly work, seeing how he’s got blood across the side of his head wouldn’t exactly work.

 

So.. Side streets it was. It took longer than he would have liked, but he made it just as Adam began to wake up. “Allura! Do we have blood packets here? Please tell me we do.”

 

“We have a few. Why? Do you need so- oh my stars what on earth did you do.” Allura stopped when she rounded the corner, her eyes wide.

 

“I...I couldn’t let him die like that... some explosion... Allura please— I’ve got no idea what to do with him next.

 

“Take him to your bedroom. close the door and windows tightly. I’ll bring the packets in. How badly is he hurt?”

 

“His ribs seemed pretty damaged, but I couldn’t tell past that.”

 

“Alright. Don’t let him move if you can help it. Now go!” Allura pushed him towards his room before dashing to the kitchen.

 

Shiro did as he was told, carefully laying Adam on the bed and attempting to soothe him. “Please... Please be okay...”

 

»»————☆🌙☆————««

 

Three weeks. It took three weeks for Adam to heal and be coherent enough to recognize anyone. Seeing Shiro brought a wave of emotions over him, it could be seen easily in his face.

 

“Takashi..” He finally spoke up, studying him. “What... happened. Why am I here.”

 

“You... died, Adam.”

 

“Well if I died how am I here, huh?”

 

“I... May or may not have turned you so you could live again?” Shiro rubbed the back of his neck, looking away.

 

“Now why the hell would you do that. I thought you hated me—“

 

“I didn’t... Far from it... I wanted to protect you, and I failed. So.. I gave you a second chance to do it, hopefully without many of my screw ups attached from here on out.”

 

“You left me to protect me?”

 

“I never said it was a good plan...”

 

Adam laughed, a jarring sound to Shiro. Jarring in a good way. “It certainly wasn’t. But you still could have left me there.”

 

“I couldn’t have... I... got attached. You mean too much to me to let you go— especially when you had no remote say in it and with how you g you were... I figured that if I could give you a say in it... I would...”

 

“...Well that was.. considerate of you.”

 

“If you don’t want this I won’t force you to stay this way... But if you do, you’re welcome to stay with us. We care for you.... I.. care for you. I never stopped loving you...”

 

“I.. Don’t know how soon I can jump into it again with you... but I still care for you, Takashi.” Adam spoke after a long pause, his gaze moving to Shiro’s face. “I.. Want to try this though.”

 

“You do?”

 

“I do.”

 

Shiro couldn’t help but grin at that, moving to sit beside Adam with his arms out slightly. “May I...?”

 

“Hug me? Absolutely... Just be careful.” The other male spoke with a small grin, happily embracing his companion. “This is it, then? Two undead men with all the time in the world to catch up and fix their relationship?”

 

“That’s exactly it.” Shiro laughed, pressing his face to the cook of Adam’s neck. “That’s exactly what we’ve got right now...”

 

“Good.. I can’t say I’m terribly upset about it. Only upset about the dying part having to happen to get here.”

 

“Well, we fixed that sort of didn’t we?”

 

Adam snorted, rolling his eyes. “Mm, yeah... I guess you did, didn’t you?”

 

“I sure did..” Shiro sighed contentedly. “I missed you... its so good to have you back in my arms...”

 

“Its good to be back in your arms...” Adam mumbled, closing his eyes. “And good to look forward to being here many times to come.”

 

»»————☆🌙☆————««


End file.
